The present invention relates generally to the field of terminal devices, and more particularly to the field of telephone headset adapters that may be connected physically and electrically to a variety of telephones.
Telephone headset adapters allow the connection of a headset to a variety of telephones by adjusting for connector wiring and signal level differences at the handset modular port of the telephone. Headset adapters also allow for the selection between a headset or a handset as the talk/listen device that functions with the telephone set.
Conventional telephone headset adapters are free standing, as seen, for example, in the models M10 and M12 from Plantronics, Inc., Santa Cruz, Calif. These adapters typically are placed next to the user""s telephone, and connect to the telephone with short connecting cables. Both the telephone handset and the headset are likewise connected to the headset adapter. Since conventional headset adapters are free standing, it is a common occurrence for a user to inadvertently drag the headset adapter off or about a desk (or table) on which the headset adapter is disposed, when the headset cord is stretched. Moreover, since the handset is plugged into the adapter to allow switching between the handset and headset, the use of the handset may also cause the adapter to be dragged across or off the desk, particularly if the coiled cord of the handset is extended. Thus, the user suffers from inconvenience if the headset adapter is dragged off or about the desk.
One previous approach to minimize the adapter dragging problem is to secure the adapter to the desk top or telephone, for example, by use of a double-sided foam adhesive tape. The various disadvantages of this approach include: (1) possible damage or defacement to the telephone or desk top; and/or (2) the resulting difficulty in moving the telephone to a different location on the desk top.
Conventional headset adapters also require valuable desk top space, in addition to the space required for the telephone. Precious desk top space may also be wasted to accommodate accessories to the conventional headset adapter or telephone. Examples of such accessories include a handset lifter for answering the telephone, a headset holder for supporting the telephone headset, an online indicator that indicates when the telephone is in use, and the like. Furthermore, the cords that are used with the conventional headset adapter, telephone, and/or the accessories may also disadvantageously take up additional desk top space. Thus, conventional headset adapters do not provide a solution that minimizes the desk top area that is typically required for the adapter, phone, accessories, and/or associated cords.
A further problem of conventional headset adapters is due to the cluttering and tangling of cords that are associated with the conventional headset adapter, accessories and/or phone. Since a headset adapter must xe2x80x9cpiggybackxe2x80x9d or enable electrical connections between the headset and the telephone handset port, a number of extra cords are necessary to permit these electrical connections. The extra cords lead to undesired clutter or tangling on the desk top that supports the telephone set.
As an additional problem, accessories to conventional headset adapters require inconvenient mounting to the telephone and additional connection cords that further clutter the desk top.
Previous solutions to the accessory mounting problem have included the use of free-standing accessories that are attached by, for example, Velcro(copyright) or tape to the telephone or desk top. However, the above solutions have various disadvantages such as the difficulty in the installation of the accessory, the defacement of the telephone or desk top caused by the required attachment mechanism, and the resulting desk top clutter and reduced desk top space when multiple accessories occupy the desk top space.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved headset adapter that overcomes the foregoing deficiencies of conventional headset adapters.
The present invention provides a telephone headset adapter that may be connected physically and electrically to a variety of telephones that may differ in size and configuration. In one aspect of the invention, the headset adapter includes a deck with a top surface for supporting a telephone. The weight of the telephone, therefore, is applied on the deck and stabilizes the deck. Thus, when a user stretches a headset or handset coupled to the headset adapter, the weight of the telephone prevents dragging of the headset adapter. Additionally, since the deck is placed underneath the telephone, the present invention is able to save valuable desk top space.
In another aspect of the present invention, the size of the deck, preferably the width, is adjustable. One embodiment of this aspect includes the deck having a primary fixed deck portion and a movable deck portion. The movable deck portion is coupled to the fixed deck portion by, for example, an extension slide. The movable deck portion is movable along the extension slide to vary the width (or length) of the deck, thereby permitting the deck to support and accommodate telephone sets of various sizes and configurations.
In another aspect of the present invention, routing channels are formed within the deck top surface for receiving and securely holding cords that are used to couple the adapter to the telephone set, handset, headset, and/or accessories. Thus, the present invention minimizes cord tangling and clutter, and is further able to minimize the desk top space that would otherwise support the cords.
In another aspect of the present invention, an electronic housing is removably coupled to an end of the deck. The electronic housing contains adapter components for coupling the telephone to the headset or handset and for controlling the adapter""s functional operation such as volume control, mute function, tune control, transmit volume control, headset/handset selection, and the like. By making the adapter housing to be removable from the deck, the adapter may be separately replaced or upgraded from the deck. This reduces long term manufacturing cost. In addition, the removable feature of the adapter housing permits various different product configuration options. For example, different adapter models and upgrades may be interchanged with the same deck.
Alternatively, some of the adapter components are housed within an interior portion of the deck. This embodiment has the advantage of providing additional space for components, allowing for a reduction in the size of the portion of the adapter not located under the phone or an increase in the functionality provided by the adapter.
The present invention also enhances the headset experience of the user, by eliminating the annoyances associated with dangling or unstable adapters, messy cords, and desk clutter.